Sin nada que perder
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Billy es un superhéroe, tiene poderes mágicos y puede patear traseros. Invitar a alguien a salir no debería ser tan difícil, considerando. [BillyxTeddy. TERMINADO]


**Sin mucho que perder.**

Billy se encontraba considerando las posibilidades de usar sus poderes contra el poder combinado de sus hermanos contra él. No sería demasiado terrible después de todo. No es como si fuera a matarlos. A lo mucho sería hechizarlos para que dejaran de ser un dolor de trasero tan grande, o quizá sólo hacer que se quedaran callados lo suficiente para que pudiera volver a tener a oportunidad de pensar. Fue entre alguno de esos pensamientos que el timbre sonó: todavía estaba tratando de quitarse a los monstruos de encima cuando reconoce la voz de la persona que esta hablando con su madre.

- Sí, um, estudiamos juntos… bueno, y, compartimos pasatiempos, ya sabe… - por medio segundo, Billy considera reír. Teddy no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo mentir, y Billy se recuerda que tendrá que preguntarle como ha conseguido que su madre no sepa que es un mutante ni que fue – aunque haya sido por poco tiempo – un Young Avenger cuando casi lo puede ver retorcerse; claro que en ese momento, sus prioridades se encuentran centradas en evitar que su madre haga algo que lo avergüence hasta el próximo siglo.

Además que, después de todo, si Teddy se está retorciendo puede ser porque su madre le está dirigiendo la Mirada Psicoanalizante Especializada, que es capaz de hacer que uno saque la basura aunque no sea su turno y que se ponga a arreglar su cuarto aunque el cuarto esté moderadamente ordenado. Hay una buena razón por la cuál Billy está casi seguro de que él heredó sus poderes del lado materno.

- ¡Hey, Teddy! – Tras aventar el control hacia el sofá para dejar que las dos bestias sean las que peleen por él, no tiene ningún remordimiento en interrumpir el interrogatorio antes de que su madre pueda avergonzarlo más: aún así, cuando se acerca, ella alza una ceja. Toma todo su autocontrol para no preguntar '¿qué?'. Sí, está feliz de ver a Teddy, incluso cuando él ha dicho varias veces que está más que dispuesto a renunciar a todo el concepto de socializar con la raza humana. ¿Y qué?

- Thedore te estaba buscando. – su mama le dice, la ceja todavía alzada, y Billy espera que no vaya a empezar a decirle sobre arreglarse la camiseta o peinarse; Teddy le está dando una sonrisa, inclinándose a un lado para poder ser visto, las manos tras su espalda, tan propio como es posible.

- Pasaba por aquí. – Teddy se encoge de hombros y Billy le sonríe. Está por invitarlo a pasar cuando nota que su mamá sigue viéndolos y piensa en el par de monstruos que tiene que llamar hermanos: justo entonces se escucha el maravilloso sonido de algo rompiéndose en la sala y si hay algo que él sabe aprovechar son las distracciones.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta por un rato.

- Regresa antes de la cena. – Pero la atención de su mamá ya está centrada en la montaña de problemas que van a tener sus hermanos, y apenas voltea un momento con una sonrisa algo forzada hacia Teddy. – Theodore, un placer.

- ¡El placer fue mío, Mrs. Kaplan! – La voz de Teddy sigue a su madre, y los dos consiguen escuchar el principio de la letanía contra las pestes antes de que él cierre la puerta y los ojos de Teddy estén fijos en él. - ¿Es mi impresión o me detestó por completo?

- Nah. De hecho, creo que le agradaste. – Billy contesta, bajando los escalones junto a Billy, tratando de no suspirar. – Quiero decir, no se puso a analizar tu ropa ni tu postura inmediatamente… - pero decide cambiar de tema y sonríe un poco, las manos dentro de sus pantalones. - … ¿pasabas por aquí?

Teddy ríe, sacude la cabeza. – Sí lo hice. Um. Ayer. Y tuve que pasar para poder tocar así que… ¿eso cuenta?

Billy no puede evitar reír también; aunque por un momento piensa que debería ser extraño que la risa de Teddy fuera tan contagiosa, pero no lo es.

- Y, ¿qué pasa?

- Sólo pensé en venir a ver cómo estabas, ya sabes. – Teddy se encoge de hombros, las manos a sus lados. Uno de sus brazos está rozando el suyo y Billy piensa que habría sido bueno que hubiese usado algo de manga corta. – Ayer le hablé a Cassie.

Billy deja de sonreír entonces, se centra en la acera y en como sus sombras se alargan juntas en un algo casi informe. – Oh. También debería llamarla. ¿Cómo está?

- Ella dice que está bien. – pero la voz de Teddy suena insegura, y cuando voltea a verlo nota la preocupación en el rostro del rubio.

- No crees que lo esté.

- Creo… que ella no sabe como debe de sentirse. – Teddy se encoje de hombros. – Ninguno de nosotros conoció a Iron Lad por mucho, pero…

- Lo extrañamos.

- Sí. – Una de las manos de Teddy se mueve enfrente de él y la luz del atardecer brilla en sus pendientes un momento. Billy se recuerda que quiere preguntarle sobre sus pendientes. Quizá se haga uno; se ven bastante bien.

- Supongo que tú sabes lo que siente, ¿no? – Billy pregunta, más que nada para llenar el silencio, pero no acaba de decirlo cuando desearía poderse patear. Casi se hechiza para hacerlo, pero entonces Teddy se encoge de hombros.

- No realmente. Conocí a Iron Lad. Nunca conocí a mi papá.

- Oye, perdona. No debí de haber preguntado. – Pero entonces Teddy niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

- Nah, está bien. No me importa que las personas me pregunten por él, es sólo que… puedo extrañar a Iron Lad, incluso si no lo conocí por mucho tiempo. No sé como debería de extrañar a mi papá… y cuando digo eso, siempre termina en que todos me dan Esa Mirada.

- ¿Qué mirada?

- La mirada de '¡Oh! ¡Ese pobrecito huérfano!' – Teddy suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza. Billy tiene un momento para preocuparse de que va a terminar distrayéndose por la forma en que el cabello de Teddy parece derretirse con el sol, pero en lugar se fija en los ojos de Teddy. – Es esa, o la de '¡Qué niño tan malagradecido!' si me llego a atrever a mencionar que no me siento triste por su muerte.

- Bueno… es difícil ponerte triste por alguien al que no conociste… - dice Billy; de reojo nota cuando Teddy se sorprende, antes de que asienta.

- Sí. – Entonces Teddy le da una pequeña sonrisa, apenas un suspiro de una sobre sus labios. – Es la primera vez que le digo a alguien esto.

Billy en verdad espera que no se esté sonrojando ante esa mirada, misma que esquiva y ve hacia el frente. – Um… ¿Tu mamá te habla de él?

- No realmente. Creo que todavía es difícil para ella. – Teddy se encoge de hombros. – Me entristece que no tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo ni hacer todas esas cosas de Padre-e-Hijo, pero, ya sabes. No estoy triste por él, por más horrible que suene.

- No suena horrible. – Lo único que hace es hacerle pensar que la siguiente vez que su papá quiera hacer algo juntos, quizá lo considerará antes de decir no. Cuando se vuelve a atrever a ver a Teddy y se da cuenta de que Teddy también lo está viendo, Billy vuelve a ver hacia la acera, antes de darse cuenta de lo alejados que están y dar la vuelta; después de todo, si dijo que regresaría a tiempo para la cena. Teddy lo sigue en silencio, y es nuevamente él quien se atreve a romperlo. – Supongo… hay cosas que sólo puedes hacer con un padre, ¿verdad?

Teddy ríe. – No tienes idea de lo horrible que es que tu mamá te dé la plática de los pájaros y las ovejas.

- Oh, créeme que lo sé. – Billy tiene un escalofrío. – A mi me la dieron los dos. Mamá pensó que sería muy traumático, así que mientras mi papá me daba la explicación física, mamá me dio la explicación sentimental.

- Y yo pensé que a mi me había ido mal. – Teddy se ríe, moviendo una mano a su hombro y apretando suavemente. Billy trata de enojarse, pero al no poder simplemente resopla.

- Sí, sí, sí. – Teddy se tarda más de lo estrictamente necesario en quitar su mano, lo cuál es la única razón por la cuál Billy encuentra el coraje de hablar. – Tú y tu mamá son cercanos, ¿verdad?

- Bastante, sí. Sería difícil no serlo cuando sólo somos nosotros dos. – Teddy vuelve a reír, pegando su brazo contra el suyo levemente. – Me la paso diciéndole que se consiga un novio.

- ¿Trataste de enseñar por medio de ejemplos? – Billy le pregunta, sólo mitad en broma. La cara de Teddy es tan sorprendida que Billy ya está listo para disculparse antes de que Teddy se limpie la garganta y mueva la cabeza.

- Uh… aún no. Todavía estoy en la etapa de darle pistas… pero creo que ya lo sabe. Um, supongo, al menos. – Teddy se limpia la garganta otra vez y Billy lo imita, metiendo sus manos más profundo en sus pantalones, tratando de librarse de la sensación de comezón en las palmas. - ¿Qué hay de ti?

Por un momento, piensa en decir que no tiene idea de lo que Teddy está hablando, pero él nunca ha escondido quien es en verdad: es una de las razones principales por las que tuvo que lidiar con puños con tanta frecuencia, y es Teddy quien le está preguntando, con cálidos y confiables ojos azules fijos en él. Finalmente sacude la cabeza.

- Todavía estoy tratando de controlar el daño tras que les dije que no iba a estudiar medicina. No creo que estén listos para cualquier otro tipo de admisión de mi parte.

Los dos se quedan en silencio tras de eso. Billy quiere decirle a Teddy que es la primera vez que le ha admitido a alguien más sobre su sexualidad; que incluso si ya había aceptado el hecho de que le gustaban los chicos y que hacía tiempo que tenía que escucharlo de los idiotas de la escuela, es la primera vez que lo admite en voz alta. Quizá por estar distraído es que el regreso a su casa se le hace mucho más corto.

- Bueno… supongo que debo irme. – Teddy dice, y ahora es él quien tiene las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Teddy le da una sonrisa pequeña, como si no quisiera irse. Billy sabe como se siente.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? – Le pregunta, algo que nunca hace, principalmente porque piensa que forzar a otra persona a estar con su familia por periodos de tiempo mayores de diez minutos es demasiado cruel, y, claro, está el asunto previo de 'no-me-gusta-la-gente' que había estado manejando por un tiempo.

Teddy parece que está por decir que sí antes de que niegue con la cabeza. – Gracias, pero mamá debe de estar esperando por mi; no me gusta que coma sola.

- Sí y, bueno, creo que es el turno de papa de cocinar. Es mejor que no te arriesgues a eso todavía. – Billy se encoje de hombros con una sonrisa que comparte con Teddy. Él ve hacia la puerta por sobre su hombro y Teddy ve hacia la calle, pero ninguno se mueve aún.

- ¿La próxima vez?

Él asiente, sin preocuparse de que quizá pueda parecer demasiado entusiasmado ante la idea. – Claro.

Teddy le vuelve a sonreír antes de dar la vuelta y empiece a caminar; antes de que Billy pueda patearse a sí mismo o que se pueda decir las mil y un razones por las cuáles esto es una mala idea, vuelve a hablar.

- ¡Teddy! – una vez que el rubio da la vuelta, Billy se frota la nuca y trata de no mostrarse demasiado inseguro. Él es (¿era?) un superhéroe y tiene poderes mágicos y puede patear traseros. Invitar a alguien a salir no es (o al menos, no debería serlo) tan difícil, considerando. – Um… ¿tienes planes para el fin de semana?

Teddy parpadea, los principios de una sonrisa en su rostro. – No. ¿Por?

- ¿Quieres hacer algo? – Billy se encoge de hombros y trata de hacer que su pregunta suene casual, y no como si tuviera miles de hormigas caminando por su piel. – No sé. Podríamos ir a ver una película, comer algo…

La sonrisa de Teddy, que parece darle la vuelta al rostro, hace que valgan la pena las hormigas.

- Sí, claro, me encantaría. Te hablo luego, ¿sí?

- Claro. – Vuelve a decir, de repente sintiendo como si estuviera volando o soñando o los dos. Si esto termina siendo otro de esos sueños-realidades que de repente llega a tener y está flotando en su cuarto, en verdad va a doler cuando se despierte. – Nos vemos, entonces.

Teddy alza su mano y todavía tiene esa enorme sonrisa; no es hasta el momento en que él también alza su mano y se queda viendo hasta que Teddy da la vuelta por la esquina que se da cuenta de que está sonriendo tanto como Teddy y que realmente no le importa. Ni siquiera cuando sus hermanos empiezan a molestarlo es suficiente para que deje de sonreír.


End file.
